enfer
by oreoivory
Summary: Hanya perlu hati yang kuat untuk bertahan, meski dunia selalu bertindak kejam. #HusbandoSejutaUmat#SasuSakuFictions [for#SasucakeEvent2018]


oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

enfer oleh oreoivory

oOo

Kali ini bukan pukulan yang diterimanya, melainkan cambukan ikat pinggang ayahnya. Sasuke sudah belajar untuk tidak menangis dan menjerit, sebab itu hanya akan memperparah keadaan. Ayahnya tidak suka anak yang cengeng, ingatnya. Ia akan menahannya sampai alkohol benar-benar terserap ke dalam setiap saraf otak ayahnya, membuatnya teler dan meninggalkannya sendiri dengan luka baru yang menunggu untuk sembuh.

Sasuke tidak menghitung berapa kali ikat pinggang itu mencumbu kulitnya, tidak menghitung waktu-waktu yang telah lalu, tidak menghitung berapa banyak botol bir yang terserak, tidak menghitung bunyi cambuk yang beradu melawan udara kosong bersama lecutan-lecutan emosi ayahnya. Padahal wali kelasnya bilang ia berpotensi mengikuti jejak Leonhard Euler. Ia tidak menghitung karena ia tidak sanggup melakukannya. Sakitnya merayap hingga otak, pusing menghantam kepalanya, teriakan hampir tak terbendung kala itu, ingin segera meluber keluar. Beruntung, ayahnya sudah limbung ke sofa sebelum Sasuke menjerit kesakitan.

Mengabaikan perih yang berdenyut-denyut dan panas yang menjalar, ia memerintahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya yang tertatih melangkah menuju kamarnya di loteng. Ia berjengit setiap kakinya berjingkat menaiki tangga, langkah-langkahnya mengirimkan sengatan yang merambat ke sekujur tubuh. Sasuke yakin, esok, punggungnya akan dijejaki tanda merah melintang, bekas kemarahan ayahnya.

Sasuke kembali menangis malam itu, mengisak dipelukan kegelapan. Cahaya bulan penuh yang terjun melintasi atap kaca loteng kamarnyalah yang menjadi saksi penderitaannya.

Sasuke duduk di tengah ruangan, tidak mau bersandar di tembok ataupun berbaring di ranjang. Ia tahu pasti bahwa luka-lukanya akan menjeritan rasa sakit jika ia beristirahat barang sejenak saja. Jadi, dia menekuk kakinya untuk didekap dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata.

"Sakit ya?" Suara lembut itu sudah dikenalnya. Ia tidak perlu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

Sasuke pada akhirnya mendongak juga saat ada isakan lain di ruangan itu berkolaborasi dengan miliknya. Ia menatap mata hijau Sakura berkaca-kaca dan pipi merahnya yang basah. Wajah Sakura terekam jelas karena disorot sang bulan, membuat rautnya yang merana tercetak nyata dan tak luput dari jelaga malam Sasuke. Tangisannya sendiri seketika berhenti, dan rasa sakitnya sudah hilang entah kemana, terlupakan. Sasuke sanggup menahan kebrutalan ayahnya, asal bukan tangisan Sakura.

"Jangan menangis. Tidak sesakit itu kok." Jemari Sasuke terulur menghapus air mata Sakura yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Kalimatnya tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan. Karena hanya dengan presensi Sakura yang tidak pernah absen untuk hadir di saat-saat terkelamnya, ia bisa melupakan segalanya. Di manapun Sasuke terluka, selalu ada Sakura disana untuk menyembuhkan. Sakura adalah penawarnya, yang mampu menghacurkan racun-racun kehidupan dunia yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Sungguh?" ujar Sakura masih sesenggukan.

"Iya," kata Sasuke. Ada senyum yang terbit di antara hati rapuhnya yang berdarah-darah.

Sakura merangkak mendekati Sasuke. Kedua tangannya memeluk lehernya, menghindari punggung Sasuke. "Semoga lekas sembuh," bisik Sakura. Hanya dengan gestur sederhana ini, segala macam kepedihannya lenyap, binasa.

Terkadang, Sasuke ingin berhenti di titik ini, ingin Tuhan membawanya pergi. Ia berharap ada malaikat atau _superhero_ seperti yang selalu diceritakan orang-orang pada anak seumurnya. Ia selalu memimpikan imaji-imaji itu, sekedar membuatnya tetap bisa hidup di dunia yang tak pernah baik kepadanya.

Pada saat realita menghempas dari segala jenis khayalan semunya, ia sudah berhenti percaya. Tidak akan pernah ada seorang penyelamat, dan semesta adalah neraka sungguhan. Di neraka, tidak akan ada belas kasih untukmu. Jadi, Sasuke akan menerimanya daripada merata-ratap pada kemungkinan yang tidak akan pernah datang.

Ia hanya butuh Sakura. Jika ada dia di sisinya, itu sudah cukup. Biar jagad raya menggilas tubuhnya jadi debu pun ia tak peduli. Yang tersisa dari dirinya hanyalah hati yang retak bersepaian, dan kasih sayang yang tergurat dalam sosok Sakura.

oOo

enfer

(n) any place of pain and turmoil

.

END

oOo

Catatan Cerita : Leonhard Euler adalah seorang matematikawan dan fisikawan pionir dari Swiss. Dia membuat penemuan-penemuan penting dalam bidang yang beragam seperti kalkulus dan teori graf.

Catatan Penulis : Ada yang nanya gak kok Sakura bisa ada disana? Sakura itu delusinya Sasuke, teman khayalan yang diciptakan untuk meringankan beban hidup. Saking depresinya Sasuke itu *sad. Nah sesuai tema eventnya yang nistain Sasuke, aku bikin tema child abuse. Info eventnya bisa cek di sini (spasi)my. /Sgbm26HdrO


End file.
